


In the heat of the moment

by Persian13



Series: Persian13's Explicit Reader-inserts [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale, Anal Sex, Biting, Double Penetration, Ecto-Tentacles (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, I Blame Tumblr, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Scratching, Soul Sex, Vaginal Sex, i might be forgetting some kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 19:17:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11319912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persian13/pseuds/Persian13
Summary: How do you survive in a dangerous underworld? You become the mate of a skeleton, but when his heat start, it's almost too much handle...





	In the heat of the moment

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I wrote on tumblr for fun, inspired by some wonderful art I saw of the scary sin-namon roll that is Horrortale Papyrus. Since there's not enough ReaderXHT!Papyrus stories out there, I wrote one.

Life in the underworld in which you fell wasn’t easy. All you wanted was to investigate the strange disappearances around Mt. Ebott, but you fell down a hole… You managed to escape a goat-like monster lady and ended up in a freezing-cold place. You solved a few deadly puzzles and a tall skeleton monster called Papyrus took a liking to you, much to the annoyance of his brother Sans.

Thankfully, you were able to quickly adapt. It was one of your talent, after all. Hiding wasn’t too difficult for you, especially with Papyrus’ help. Sans helped too, if only for Papyrus. While food was scarce, Papyrus made sure that you always had at least a bit to eat almost every day, often insisting to give you some of his own food. Hunger was still omnipresent, but you had enough to survive. You slept on the couch in Papyrus and Sans’ house. It wasn’t the most comfortable, but it was better than nothing.

After some time, you started to get a liking for the tall skeleton that protected you. Somehow, it felt like… you were meant to be there with him. You started to get more affectionate with Papyrus, much to his delight. He was so happy that you didn’t fear him! He told you that he liked you a lot and asked you to become his datemate. It was his way to ask you to be his girlfriend. You immediately agreed, feeling compelled to. This lead to you and Papyrus often cuddling and kissing. That’s how you learned that he could use magic to form a tongue.

One day, you woke up by yourself. You were surprised, usually, Papyrus would be the first one to wake and he would wake you up before leaving for work. You got up and went to the kitchen, expecting Papyrus to be there, but the only one there was Sans, drinking a glass of “Ketchup”. Being alone around Sans always made you a bit uncomfortable, but you were curious. You asked Sans if Papyrus already left for work. Sans answered that Papyrus had to take a few days off because he was sick. You were about to go to Papyrus’ room to see if there was anything you could do to help him when Sans grabbed your wrist and told you to wait.

Sans told you that Papyrus wasn’t really “sick”, he was in “heat”. Heat was something monsters went through twice a year, When they were in heat and single, it was easy to just wait ‘till it finish. But when they had romantic feelings for someone, they would get an almost uncontrollable urge to mate with that person. The thing is, Papyrus had strong romantic feelings for you, but he was scared of hurting you, so he told Sans to keep you away from him until the end of his heat.

What Sans wasn’t telling you was that he didn’t believed that you liked Papyrus. He thought you were only using him to survive. You knew that, even if he never directly told you, you could feel it. And you wanted to prove him wrong. You wanted to prove that you really cared about Papyrus and that you loved him. That’s why, as soon as Sans left the house to go to work, you went to Papyrus’ bedroom and knocked on the door.

The door opened slightly, just enough for a skeletal hand to shot out, grab your hand and drag you inside the room, the door closing behind you. When you saw the state in which Papyrus was, you started to regret your impulsive action. Of course, Papyrus was always towering you, since he was near 8 feet tall, but with the predatory look he gave you made you feel smaller than ever.

He was completely naked, face flushed from the heat. He was panting slightly, a long orange tongue lolling out of his mouth, drops of orange saliva falling on his ribs and… Oh god… You didn’t wanted to look down, but you couldn’t help it… Coming out of his pelvis were three thick, long, slimy-looking, tentacles-like appendages writhing like they had a life of their own…

“YoU’rE HerE to HeLP mE, LitTLe maTE?” His voice was always a bit distorted, probably because of his crooked teeth, but right now, it was more distorted than ever. You wanted to move, you wanted to run away, but you couldn’t. You were frozen by fear… But somehow, you also started to feel arousal. Why did you wanted to run away already? You belonged to him, there was no reason to run away… You noticed how warm the room was. Too warm. You felt compelled to remove your clothes, so you did. Your mind was fogged. A small voice inside you was telling you that it must have been Papyrus’ heat somehow affecting you and that you should leave, but you didn’t listen to it. You wanted Papyrus. You NEEDED him.

“YOU LooK GoOd EnoUGh to EaT… I ThiNk I’ll tAKe A tAsTE Of yOU…” You were a bit too slow for Papyrus. As he said that, he helped you remove your remaining clothes, his bony fingers scratching your skin lightly. Then, he picked you up and carried you to his racecar bed. He lied down on it and made you straddle his skull, his tongue almost immediately attacking your folds, making you gasp in delight. It was a bit scary to have his sharp teeth so close to your private parts, but somehow, it only made you even more aroused. His tongue was alternating between caressing your clit and plunging into you, making your pleasure build quickly. Since you were facing his pelvis, you could see his tentacles wriggle in a somewhat… enticing manner. You leaned down a bit and caressed the closest one with your hand. It immediately started to rub against your hand, leaving a slimy orange substance on it. It had a pretty sweet smell too… It reminded you of mangoes… Deciding to return what Papyrus was doing to you, you gave a lick to the tentacle. Indeed, the taste was similar to a mango, to your delight. You gave it more licks and started to suck it. Papyrus seemed to approve your initiative, because he started to eat you out even more enthusiastically, driving you over the edge and making you cum.

You didn’t had the time to make him cum. You didn’t even had the time to recover from that first climax. Before you could register what happened, Papyrus was standing up, your legs wrapped around his hipbone and your back to the wall. One of his hand was squeezing your thigh while the other was caressing your breasts roughly, leaving red scratches on them in the process. Meanwhile, you could feel one of his tentacle rubbing against your clit while another was seemingly searching for your entrance.

When the tentacle found your opening, it shoved itself inside you, filling you and stretching you almost painfully. Thankfully, it was slick from pre-cum, making this easier. It started moving in and out of you and at the same time, writhing inside you, making you shudder at the strange, but pleasurable feeling. Papyrus’ hands started to roam all over your body, leaving many scratches, then he leaned his head down and sunk his teeth in your shoulder, making you yelp in pain.

“DaRLinG LiTTlE MaTE, You’RE So SWeeT, iNsIdE and OuT…” You could feel blood pouring out of the wound and Papyrus trying to lick every drop of it. The mix of pain and pleasure drove you over the edge a second time, making you moan and squirm. But Papyrus wasn’t done yet…

You started to feel something slimy rub against your ass. You remembered the third tentacle, the one that wasn’t busy playing with your clit or pounding your pussy. This tentacle was much gentler than the one in your pussy, as if it knew that that other hole needed more careful attention. It pushed itself in your tight hole slowly, it’s slickness helping the process. You gasped and started to pant, the feeling of being so filled almost too intense, but you were distracted by another bite from Papyrus.

It continued like that for what seemed to be hours. Papyrus’ hands caressing and scratching your body, his teeth sinking into your flesh and your blood lapped by his tongue, one of his tentacle playing with your clit, another pounding your pussy and the last one pounding your ass… You lost count of how many climaxes you had. You were just a panting, squirming, sobbing mess in his arms, unable to think straight at the amount of pleasure and pain you felt.

“I’m CLoSe, LiTTle MatE… HoW AboUt I FiLL yOu wiTh So MuCh MagIc ThAt You’LL bE wItH cHiLD? YOu’LL bE so CutE bEarInG mY ChilD!” You felt a strange sensation in your chest… Papyrus was calling your soul out! You could see the heart-shaped soul hovering in his hand. He gave your soul a lick, making you whimper at the strange, pleasurable feeling adding to everything else. Then, he called out his own soul and the two floated to each other, yours above his. The point of both heart touched. The pleasure you felt was overwhelming. You came once again, but this time, you were followed by Papyrus. He finally reached his climax, holding you tightly, filling both of your hole with so much of his thick magical cum that you felt even fuller than before, the tentacle that was playing with your clit drenching your lower belly with it. His tentacles disappeared, and your soul returned to your chest.

Papyrus carried you to the bathroom and helped you clean, also taking this time to use some healing magic to heal the bites and scratches he left on your body. Then, he carried you back to his room and wrapped you with blankets, letting you rest on his bed while he got you some food and water in the kitchen. He helped you drink and eat, telling you that you needed to, even if you were exhausted, to get some energy back. He quickly cleaned the cum and blood that were on the wall and floor before joining you on his bed, cuddling you like a teddy bear. “ThANk YoU So MUch FoR HelPinG Me… EvEn thOugh I tOlD sANs to NoT lEt you… I’m glAd YoU dId’NT liStEn to Him…” You fell asleep in Papyrus’ arms, whispering how much you loved him.


End file.
